Culpabilité inversée
by Empty Silver Lining
Summary: Pour une fois, ce n'est pas Cloud qui doit gérer sa culpabilité. Un peu de CloTi, pas de yaoi!


**Culpabilité inversée**

**Disclaimer : **Final Fantasy VII et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Même si j'aimerais bien que ce soit le cas pour Cloud...

* * *

_Pardonne beaucoup aux autres; à toi, rien._

-Ausone

Peu de choses, monstre ou humain, étaient capables d'affaiblir un SOLDIER. Ils étaient rapides, puissants, entraînés à tuer sans émotion ou regret.

Cloud n'était pas réellement un SOLDIER. Il en possédait cependant les attributs.

Il pouvait se battre contre une dizaine de monstres sans subir le moindre effet de la fatigue, était capable de survivre, d'endurer plus de coups mortels qu'il en aurait fallu pour exterminer une armée entière. Il pouvait manipuler de gigantesques armes d'une seule main, tandis que d'autres auraient été dans l'impossibilité de seulement lever ses épées favorites. Ses années dans l'armée et sa poursuite contre la compagnie Shinra l'avait inévitablement mené à tuer des êtres humains, plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais se souvenir.

Cloud était un soldat, un guerrier, un ange de la mort.

Pas un homme de famille.

Bien sûr, il aimait Marlene, Denzel et Tifa. Il ne savait simplement pas comment le leur faire savoir. S'il était un virtuose dans l'art du combat, il lui manquait la base dans le fonctionnement des liens interpersonnels.

C'est peut-être pourquoi, lorsqu'il revint de son travail une soirée d'hiver et qu'il entendit des sanglots étouffés, ce qu'il fit en premier lieu fut de déposer sa First Tsurugi dans un bruit métallique avant de s'immobiliser là où il se trouvait.

-Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de laisser cette foutue épée dans le garage? lui reprocha Tifa d'une voix vibrante.

Cloud chercha son amie du regard, aidé par sa vision nocturne améliorée. Le Seventh Heaven était fermé à cette heure de la nuit et plus aucune lumière ne restait allumée. Pourtant, la brune devait être quelque part.

-Excuse-moi, répondit-il en s'avançant finalement dans la pièce. Est-ce que ça va?

-Bien sûr. Tu peux aller te coucher.

Le blond retraça la provenance de la voix : derrière le comptoir du bar. Lorsqu'il regarda enfin dans la cachette de Tifa, il la retrouva assise, les jambes repliées vers elle et entourée de ses bras. Il y avait sur ses joues deux traces liquides qui ne pouvaient provenir que de larmes.

-Cloud, laisse-moi tranquille...

Le jeune homme ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire. D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas partir sans dire un mot, même si c'était ce que Tifa disait vouloir désirer. Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu à consoler une fille en pleurs. Que devait-il faire dans un tel cas?

Lorsque Tifa cacha son visage dans ses bras, Cloud prit conscience que, peu importe ce qu'il décidait de faire, dévisager la brune sans dire ou faire quoi que ce soit n'était pas une très bonne façon de méditer sur la question.

-Non... Je reste.

Il se rendit derrière le comptoir et s'assit à côté de son amie, quelques centimètres les séparant l'un de l'autre, et attendit.

Si sa présence n'avait pas été désirée, Tifa aurait bien pu se lever et quitter l'espace qu'ils occupaient. Au contraire, après une minute ou deux de ce silence, elle réduisit la distance qui les séparait pour venir appuyer sa tête sur son épaule. Cette fois, Cloud laissa son instinct décider de ses prochaines actions. Il l'entoura de son bras, semblable à une forteresse dans laquelle elle pourrait se protéger du monde extérieur parfois si douloureux. De son autre main, le blond écarta une mèche rebelle du visage de Tifa; celle-ci releva enfin son regard pour croiser celui de Cloud, d'habitude si évasif. Les deux adultes remarquèrent la proximité de leurs visages. Or, pour l'instant, ils se souciaient peu de ces détails secondaires.

-Tous ces péchés... toutes ces morts...

Cloud savait de quoi elle parlait. Tifa ne s'était jamais pardonné les erreurs d'AVALANCHE, le lien direct entre le groupe terroriste et la destruction du Secteur 7. Elle croyait encore que sa soif de vengeance contre la Shinra l'avait menée à faire des choses inexcusables.

Le jeune blond la comprenait. Il ne la comprenait que trop bien. Pourtant, lui avait pu se libérer d'une partie de son fardeau en combattant Sephiroth alors que le Geostigma faisait des ravages partout sur Gaïa. Elle ne possédait que le Seventh Heaven pour la distraire de ses démons intérieurs. Ses responsabilités l'empêchaient de partir à la recherche du pardon dont elle avait tant besoin.

Les pertes que Cloud avait vécues étaient personnelles; il avait même eu la chance de reparler à Zack et Aerith. La culpabilité de Tifa, quant à elle, s'étendait sur des milliers de personnes. Les victimes de l'explosion mal calculée, celles du complot de la Shinra sur le Secteur 7, et tous ceux ayant survécu pour pleurer les morts. Denzel lui-même avait perdu ses parents dans l'assaut perpétré par la compagnie de mako.

-Tifa. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu ne peux pas mettre tous les maux du monde sur tes épaules.

-Tu peux parler! C'est toi qui as tout laissé tomber pour aller vivre avec des fantômes!

Habituellement, la brune aurait évité ce sujet épineux à tout prix. Mais elle avait raison : Cloud avait vécu les mêmes sentiments d'impuissance, de haine envers soi-même, qu'elle vivait en cet instant. Il savait donc que les mots ne pourraient guérir la jeune femme. Seulement ses agissements à elle et l'affection que lui porteraient ses compagnons l'aideraient. Encore là, le chemin vers la rédemption serait long et ardu.

-Toi, Marlene et Denzel m'avez attendu si longtemps...

Cloud s'arrêta un instant, à la recherche des phrases adéquates pour exprimer ses pensées. Pendant le silence qui se prolongea, la brune plongea son visage dans le cou de son ami maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face. D'abord déconcerté, le jeune homme la prit dans une étreinte incertaine.

-Si tu ne peux pas trouver ton pardon avec nous... Nous allons t'attendre.

Le rire de Tifa surprit l'ancien mercenaire, particulièrement puisqu'elle était si près de lui. Son rire semblait tellement plus réel, tangible, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Cloud, qui nourrirait les enfants si je partais? Qui ferait le ménage, la vaisselle, la lessive?

-Je...

-Qui s'occuperait du bar? Des devoirs des enfants?

-Je pourrais le faire, termina le blond légèrement contrarié.

Cela renforça le rire de l'experte en arts martiaux. Étrangement, la contrariété du blond à se faire traiter d'incapable pour les tâches de tous les jours diminuait à chacune des respirations saccadées qu'il ressentait sur son cou.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir!

Elle se défit quelque peu de leur étreinte maintenant qu'elle avait regagné de sa bonne humeur.

-Je pourrais apprendre.

Après le regard mi-amusé, mi-sceptique que lui lança son amie, sa main se rendit instinctivement à sa nuque dans un geste d'embarras.

-D'accord. Mauvaise idée.

Les deux jeunes adultes s'assirent à nouveau côte à côte, accompagnés d'un silence agréable. L'humeur acerbe de Tifa, qui était né d'un cauchemar de trop à propos d'ange à une aile et de fin du monde, avait disparue graduellement avec l'arrivée de Cloud.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle en tournant son regard vers son compagnon.

Elle put voir un fragile sourire naître sur les lèvres du blond. Or, la journée semblait avoir épuisé le garçon, car celui-ci tenta de retenir un bâillement.

-Allons dormir, proposa Tifa en se levant.

Cloud la suivit dans son mouvement, ses yeux aigue-marine se teintant d'inquiétude.

-Ça va aller?

-Évidemment. Nous sommes une famille, Cloud, et les membres de cette famille sont là pour s'entraider. Tant que je m'en souviendrai, je vais tenter de vivre pour ceux qui ont perdu leur vie. Et si un jour j'oublie cela, je sais que l'un de vous trois serez là pour me remettre sur le droit chemin.

Lorsque Tifa fut partie, enfin redevenue elle-même, Cloud s'arrêta l'espace d'un moment dans l'obscurité.

-Une famille...

Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il entendait ce mot ou qu'il le prononçait, il le fascinerait toujours.


End file.
